Tú
by DannyU
Summary: La amistad esta por encima de todo, pero ¿estara por encima del amor?


Esta es una historia que acabó de nacer, se me ocurrio mientras leia el profile de mi amiga Booh.

Booh, querida, esta historia es para ti, por acompañarme, por aconsejarme y por se mi amiga a Distancia. Con tu pareja favorita;)

* * *

Porque ellas se habían conocido en el momento indicado, porque antes que nada estaba la amistad y porque las dos compartían una misma pasión; esas y unas mil razones mas convertían a Cho Chang y a Hermione Granger en las mejores amigas.

Todo había sido muy rápido, cuestión de encontrarse en la biblioteca día y noche (si, de noche y a escondidas) para leer esas novelas románticas que las alejaban de la realidad, para leer las novelas fantásticas que las hacían soñar y para leer los grandes tomos de estudio que leían por su cuenta. Un día, mientras Hermione caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, mirando a lado y lado para que no la descubrieran se estrello con un cuerpo, el cual no había visto. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Cho Chang.

Hermione entre el bullicio que provocaba Cho pidiéndole perdón y las cercanas pisadas de Filch, solo encontró un sitio para refugiarse: El baño de Myrtle la llorona. Ahí se cobijaron bajo la capa, mientras Filch rebuscaba en los rincones del castillo tratando de encontrar a los estudiantes que cometían la osadía de merodear el castillo en horas inapropiadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cho?- pregunto Hermione- Casi logras que me descubran

- No seas injusta, podrían descubrirme a mi también ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Cho-Tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo, yo solo iba a la biblioteca

- Yo también iba a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione-la próxima vez no tendremos que poner de acuerdo, pero creo que es demasiado arriesgado ir ahora. Filch debe tener los ojos por todas partes. Por ahora es mejor que vayamos a nuestras salas comunes, o nos arriesgaremos a que nos descubran

- Tienes razón. Adiós Hermione

- Hasta luego Cho

Pasó el tiempo y Hermione ya había olvidado ese incidente, hasta que esa mañana en el desayuno una lechuza se paro al frente de ella sin dejar de mirarla, parpadeando un par de veces, pero como ella estaba tan concentrada leyendo el profeta no la notó.

- ¿Esperas algo Hermy?- preguntó Harry

- No Harry, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Hermione

-ptieñes una lepuza alp frprento tuio- Respondió Ron.

Lentamente desamarró la nota de la pata del ave y la leyó

"_Hermione:_

_Te parece si esta noche nos encontramos en el pasillo del baño de prefectos, es que necesito la biblioteca urgentemente_

_Att: Cho"_

Hermione respondió la carta con un simple _"de acuerdo, después de la cena"_

Muy puntuales llegaron las dos y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Hermione, que no entendía porque la había citado, caminaba lentamente al lado de una Cho bastante distraída

‑­

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione cuando vio resbalar por la mejilla de Cho una única lagrima

- Yo…si Hermione, perdón por citarte a estas horas, es solo que necesito leer, es lo que mas necesito en estos momentos

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?, se te nota triste

- Gracias, pero no quiero inmiscuirte en problemas que no te pertenecen, y menos si son míos, Déjalo, con bobadas de la juventud

- Confía en mí, a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte

- No lo creo, a menos que tengas un veneno para matar a esa manada de serpientes que se la pasan fastidiándome día y noche

- ¿Te molestan los Slytherin? ¿A TI? ¿Porque?- Pregunto Hermione intrigada

- Porque no accedí a acostarme con Draco Malfoy, y ahora tengo a todos los hombres detrás mío diciendo que ellos pueden complacer lo que Malfoy no pudo, y a las mujeres insinuando que puedo ser …tu sabes, del otro lado, a eso súmale a Draco Malfoy lanzándole hechizos a mis amigas mientras caminan por los pasillos

-¿y porque Draco Malfoy quiere acostarse contigo?, digo, no es que no seas bonita ni nada d eso, al contrario, eres muy bonita, pero, el puede tener a casi cualquier mujer, ¿Por qué precisamente te persigue a ti?

- Supongo que es una apuesta, uno que otro chico sly me lo ha insinuado

- Hm veo, el gran príncipe no quiere perder una apuesta

- Aja, eso es lo mismo que o pienso, y no descansara hasta que lo consiga, aunque yo no estoy dispuesta a ceder- dijo Cho finalizando la conversación.

- ¿Y que libro necesitas consultar?- pregunto Hermione después de un largo silencio

- Pues la verdad no se, cualquiera estaría bien, lo único que necesito es leer, para relajarme y alejarme de todos los problemas

- si te entiendo perfectamente, te recomiendo un libro de vampiros muggles excelente que leí hace algún tiempo

‑­

- ¿Vampiros?, me encanta la visión que tienen los muggles de los vampiros. Los tiene la idealizados y tan perfectos que me encantaría encontrar uno así

- Si lo se, he leído bastante de esos libros. Mira, aquí esta- dijo mientras le entregaba a Cho un libro negro con una gran manzana en su portada

- Gracias, yo… De verdad estoy agradecida por esto que estas haciendo; acompañarme aquí en la biblioteca, escuchar mis problemas, recomendarme libros, de verdad que te estoy agradecida Hermione

- No es nada Cho, yo siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesita

Esa fue la primera vez que se contaron sus problemas. Una primera vez que dio pie a muchas mas conversaciones durante 6 meses, hasta que un día, mientras estudiaban transformaciones, Cho Chang soltó la bomba que tenia guardada en su interior desde hace mas de un mes.

-Hermyestoyenamoradadeunamujer

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione al no entender ni una sola palabra de la confesión que le acababa de hacer Cho

- Estoy enamorada Hermione, de una mujer- repitió en un susurro la oriental

- oh!, yo…no se que decir Cho… Yo

- no digas nada, no hay nada que decir, solo quería informarte….Puede que te moleste tener una amiga lesbiana y dejes de hablarme, yo lo entenderé

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me pueda molestar? Siempre te apoyare en las buenas y en las malas Cho, cuenta con eso

- Gracias Hermione- dijo mientras la abrazaba- creo que será mejor que me vaya a clase

- claro, pero antes dime Cho ¿Quién es al afortunada?- pregunto mientras Cho se paraba dispuesta a irse

- Tú- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el interior del castillo dejando a una Hermione muy confundida.

* * *

Perdón por los errores, la acabo de corregir, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para corregirla toda, asi que lo siento. Prometo que la proxima vez la corrijo toda!

Acepto reviwes positivos (si los hay) y negativos. Quisira que me dijeran los errores que tengo para ir mejorando dia a dia.

Su opinión es muy importante, asi que si les gusto o no les gusto solo den Click en el botoncito que dice GO.

Muchos besos

Danny!!


End file.
